The Lion Queen
by Caitlin.G.Hughes
Summary: This story is essentially a Swan Queen take of the Lion King I own nothing. let me know if I should continue it. right now the rating is K but as the story progresses it will become more mature.


I don't own any characters or names related to both the Lion King and Once upon a time. I own nothing

The sun arose upon the land as it has for century, waking all the slumbering creatures which have come to call this land home. From the galloping antelope to neighing zebras, all awoke to begin this ceremonious day. For today was the day that they would meet the princess who would become their future queen in the years to come. All creatures big and small made their way to Pride Rock to greet their future princess and pay respect to both her and her family.

The lions had reign over these lands for their vowed to protect the creatures that roamed this vast territory and return they would protect each other. For this is the circle of life. As the all the animals surround the great big rock know as Pride Rock, the Great King known as Charming stood proudly upon his throne as his glorious man blew around in the morning wind. Charming was a great merciful king, his red mane full and voluptuous always paired nicely with the fairness of his orange fur. However, none were fairer than his lovely Queen Snow, her strength and agility were known through out the lands and the pack. Her fur was the softest and lovelist shade of dark blonde and never seemed to ever be a mess even when returning from the hunt.

Out in the crowd, animals started to part and bow as the wise monkey by the name of Granny made her way through the crowd; nodding her had in response to the animal's signs of respect. She made her way over to the King and Queen as Blue the advisor to the King flew above and landed in front of Charming. She extended her beautiful blue and white wings to the side as she bowed her head in respect. The king nods his head and smiles at his trusted friends. Granny walks up to the king and for a brief moment they just look a t each other and smile. Granny then throws her arms around the king and her friend as her returns the gesture by encircling her with his paw. The pair look over to wear the fair queen is under a tree smiling at them with their new child in between her paws. The pair make their over to the new mother, the king nuzzles his queen and she returns it. Snow then looks down to the sleeping little one in her arms, it's time for the new princess to awaken and greet her subjects.

The queen licks the top of the yellow head nestled in her paws. The cutest pair of eyes opens and looks at the animals before her, the green of her irises standing out to the yellow of eyes. Granny smiles at the little one, immediately entranced with the cutie. She takes her stick which has various coconuts and other such things attached to end of it and dangles it in front of the cub much like a rattle. The cub starts to bat at it while smiling uncontrollably while purring softly as her proud parents look on. Granny then cracks open one of the coconuts and takes the red liquid inside and smears a little line across the head of the princess and grabs a handful of sand and spreads on her head. Some must have gotten into the little princess's nose because she ends up sneezing. Her parents and Granny can't help a smile from coming out at the cuteness of the little one in front of them.

Granny then takes the young one from the queen's arms, sends both and a smile and the makes her way to the edge of the rock. Charming and Snow look at each other lovingly before focusing on their little one who is about to be presented to kingdom. Granny makes to the end of the rock and looks down at all the animals who are excitingly waiting to see their new princess. Granny lifts the cub into the air and the crowd goes wild. They show their excitement before bowing down to the little one. While the small cub looks down on her kingdom the sun shines its way thought the clouds and onto her. The king and queen makes their way to the edge to join their friend and their daughter. The kingdom has a new heir, the circle of life has come again.

Not all in the kingdom are excited about the new arrival. The king's brother Gold isn't too pleased about the news of a new niece. Gold never was happy to be the younger sibling, he was always seen as the king's younger brother and that never sat well with him. It didn't help that he never really looked like the king either, Gold was the complete opposite of his brother; his fur took a much darker shade almost resembling brown or a new shade of orange along with his pitch-black mane. Now with the arrival of an heir, he moved even father down the list to be in line for the throne and he did not care for that one bit. He skipped out of seeing the presentation which didn't go unnoticed by the king and queen, hence why Charming was coming to Gold's cave to confront him.

"Life's not fair is it, it never is. You see" Gold said to small field mouse he just caught and intended to eat "I, I will never be king and you, you'll never see the light of another day"

Just as he was about to eat the small creature "Weren't you taught to never play with your food?" gold turned to see who decided to interrupt his lunch, and it was that pesky bird Blue

"What do you want, Dearie" said Gold growing more and more annoyed.

"Well I'm just here to announce that your brother King Charming is on his way here. So, you better have a really good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" said bird trying to sound authoritative. Having been focused on the meddling bird, Gold didn't realize the mouse had just escaped his clutches and ran deeper into the cave.

"Now look what you've done, Dearie you made me lose my lunch" Gold said while pouting and trying to sound sad.

Blue being the stuck-up bird she is just huffed "Ha! Well, you'll lose more than just your lunch when the king gets through with you! He is as mad as a hatter"

"ooo the poor King, I'm trembling in fear" as the lion moves closer and closer to the bird with a devious look in his eye.

"Now, Gold you know I'm the king's…" that's she managed to say before the lion scooped her up in his mouth with the intention to eat her. Good thing the king wasn't to far.

"Gold…" Charming said with warning in his voice "let her go"

The lion knowing, he was no match for his brother spit out the bird.

He began to circle his brother who a that point had made his way into the cave.

"Would you look at that Dearie, why isn't my brother who finally decided to come down from his throne to talk to us common folk. I'm honored Dearie I really am."

"Snow and I didn't see you at presentation of Emma today, brother" the king was quite angry and hurt his brother didn't show up to meet his niece.

Gold pretending to have no idea when it was supposed to be replied with "that was today? I didn't know dearie. I feel so bad to have missed it" he said with sarcasm and a smirk upon his devious face.

Blue having found her courage started to fly towards Gold "Being the king's brother, you should not only be there but have been the first in line"

Gold barred his teeth at her which causes the insipid bird to fly back towards the king. "I was supposed to be first in line until that mangy ball of fur was born"

The king having enough of his badmouthing about his daughter decided to step in. "That mangy ball of fur is my daughter and your future Queen, so I would show some respect if I were you"

"Maybe I should practice my bow, dearie" said the dark-haired lion with sarcasm dripping from his voice and walked away from his brother

"Don't turn your back away from me Gold!"

"Maybe it's you who shouldn't turn your back, dearie"

The king ran in front of his so-called brother, angry "Is that threat? You dare threaten your king?!"

"calm down, dearie. That's a mean temper you have there. I wouldn't dare of threatening you.."

Blue always testing the waters had to add "Pity! Why not?"

"Well, you see dearie. When it comes to the brains, I got the lion's share however when it comes to strength I missed out." The lion says as he walks his way to the edge of the cave, to leave.

"Don't worry, your majesty. Every family has at least one that manages to wreck family occasions." Blue says trying to lift the king's spirits.

"I just don't know what to do with that one, Blue…"

"we could turn him into a rug, it would look nice in the den..." the bird says while smirking

"Blue!" The king laughs at the ridiculous notion.

"Look at it this way, when it gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him" The king chuckles at his friend as the both make their way back to Pride Rock.

The night overcomes the land, putting all the creatures to sleep. With the night comes the rain. The rain nourishes the valley and the grass. Not all the creatures have gone sleep yet, just one remains up in here big tree out in the middle of the valley. Granny is her tree drawing the new princess on the wall of her home which has many other pictures donning its walls, however the cub is the one that stands out the most. The wise monkey ponders the drawing before taking the same red liquid she used on the princess early to add to the picture. She takes her thumb and traces a red line across the forehead of the cub while give a chuckle.

"Emma…"


End file.
